


Fruits and Flowers

by Flowoftime



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I want fluff ok, Just let me have this before ep 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowoftime/pseuds/Flowoftime
Summary: For our favourite lesbian and bisexual, Violet and Clementine.Some one shots for your body and soul.





	1. Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like writers with no beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the boarding school and Brody’s alive I love her ok

“Calm down Clem, she’ll be back soon.” Louis rolled his eyes, those two are insufferable.

Clementine laid her head on the table looking straight up at Louis. She pouted at his remark. “It’s completely normal to miss your girlfriend when she goes out hunting ok?”

“She’s been gone for an hour get a hold of yourself.” Aasim commented writing in his book.

Clem sighed loudly, annoying both Louis and Aasim greatly️. “Man I should’ve gone with them.” 

“Really? The last time you did, you two managed to annoy Brody. Brody! The nicest, most pushover person ever!” Aasim exclaimed waving his pen around dramatically. 

“Not to mention you two barely got work done,” Louis scoffed.

“We were waiting for fish!” Clem retorted.

“Your eyes weren’t even on the traps!!” He replied.

“Come on!!” Clem banged her head on the table. “I’m just, really worried.” 

“Aww, that’s actually kinda sweet,” Aasim smiled.

“Stop you’re enabling her.”

Just then, the gates swung open. There stood Brody and Violet, carrying two large buckets of fish chatting up a storm. Violet was mainly rolling her eyes to Brody loud and funny quips, but she was smiling and enjoying it. 

“Louis, Clem, Aasim!” Brody smiled as they approached the table. “Look what we got!”

“The woman of the hour! You can stop sulking Clem,” Louis nudged her as she pouted. “That’s a lot of fish!”

“Yeah, I reckon it was a nice day today?” Aasim smiled, writing their findings.

“For us and definitely not the fish,” Violet snorted. Her eyes drifted to Clementine, who smiled at her which such fondness. Man, she loved this woman. 

“Hey,” Clem smiled.

“Hey yourself,” Violet grinned, grabbing her hat, leading her up to kiss her. 

“I got you something,” Violet said as the parted from the short sweet kiss. 

“Really? What’d you get me?” Clem rested her hands on Violet’s waist.

Violet smiled as she pulled out a fresh peach fruit out of her pocket. Clementine smiled so wide she looked like she was going to burst.

“Peaches!!” Clementine exclaimed as Violet gave it to her. “Where did you find this?!”

“Remember when we went out fishing last time?” She smirked. “Well Brody and I went there again, turns out there’s these fruit trees outback the shack! And one of them, was peaches.”

Clem took a bite of the peach. “Ah, babe, I love the effort you did but, it’s so bad it’s tastes so bitter-”

Violet’s expression changed drastically. “What no! I got more, maybe this is just a bad one-“ Violet took the peach and took a bite of it. Clem was fucking with her, it tastes delicious.

She turned to Clem, who was wearing a shit eating grin on her face. She dived in to hug her and Violet pretended not to reciprocate. “I’m just kidding!” She laughed. 

“Vi, I literally love yo-“

The both of them paused to look at each with wide eyes. Violet stared at her with a mixture of hurt and wonderment. Clementine gulped, trying to save herself from finishing the sentence.

“-your peaches!” Clem exclaimed. “No wait that sounds wrong. I’m sorry, Louis was talking about how I couldn’t keep my hands off you, which is- that’s completely wrong i have a sizeable amount of restraint! What I’m trying to say is-“

Clem let go of her. “I'm gonna go show AJ what a peach is.” And she walked towards Tenn and AJ’s drawing table.

Violet stood there for a moment before turning to the rest of the group. Turns out it was only Louis who was sitting on the table with Brody and Aasim nowhere to be seen. 

“Uh where’s Aasim and Brody?” Violet said. 

“They went out to go put the food away, but mostly to avoid the flirting you guys were doing,” He said. “But I stayed being in case I could get the rare chance of witnessing couple drama between you two!”

“Wow, i didn’t realize we were entertainment to you,” Violet pouted.

“You are, for the most part.” Brody said walking with Aasim. “It was a pain watching you guys get together, but it was the closest thing to reality tv.”

“What happened here? Aren’t you guys supposed to be making out on a pile of peaches by now?” Aasim said.

“They haven’t said I love you to each other yet!” Louis said. 

“What?!” Brody exclaimed. “No way, you two are around each other all the time!”

“Yeah, but whenever Clem tries to she backs out of it, horribly,” Violet sulked.

“Yeah you should’ve seen them earlier, Clem was literally the definition of bi disaster.” Louis laughed.

“Hey not funny! I’ve actually been stressing over it for the past few days!” Violet said.

“Well if you want it so bad why don’t you just say it first?” Aasim asked.

Violet sighed. “Well I can’t say it to her face either! My hands get all clammy and my voice starts cracking! I can’t just go up to her and say, ‘Hey Clementine! I know we’ve only been dating for a couple months but I think I love you!’”

“...You do?”

Violet tensed up as she slowly turned around to see Clem with her hands pressed up together, happy tears glistening in her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Vi chuckled. “I do, do you?”

“Yes!” Clem smiled. “I really really do!”

“...Can you say it?” Violet almost whispered.

“I love you Violet,” Clem leaned in, “I was just so scared, I wanted you to say it first.”

“Dork I wanted you to say it first!” Violet smiled. “C’mere.”

The two share a kiss. “Hey, wanna eat these on the roof?” Clem pointed to the peaches. “These are so good, hey I love you.”

“Fine,” Violet smiled as they started to walk away hand around her waist. “I love you too.”

The two walked away from the table, leaving the group behind.

“...I vote to be best man in their wedding,” Louis claimed.

“Hey I wanna be best man!” Aasim pouted.

“Oh please you two would be flower girls at best!” Brody said. “I’ll be best men.”


	2. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool au where they go to the beach because these kids deserve it
> 
> Also i got the ‘i flexed and the sleeveless fell off’ shirt idea from Clemjavier’s blog. It’s basically the whole reason the whole one shot was created tbh

“Aasim, what the fuck is that?”

Aasim emerged from the beach washroom, decked with a snorkeling mask, a diver suit, and rubber duck floatie around his waist. He crossed his arms and let out a annoyed huff.

“Well hello to you too, Brody,” Aasim glared.

“Ok sorry but, are you sure you’re gonna need all that?” Brody asked as they start to walk towards the beach. She was wearing a pastel white and red striped one piece paired with a peach sunhat and a cover up. A clear contrast over what Aasim was wearing.

“You can never be too sure!!” Aasim argued. “God I need more sunscreen.”

“Your whole swimsuit is literally covering your body Aasim.”

Brody decided to plan a whole trip to the beach with her friends. Ever since Clem expressed an interest in going to the beach one day in math class, Brody was stoked to go someday. So the planning began, and at one faithful lunch break she announced her idea to the crowd.

“The beach?” Marlon thought for a second. “Sure that sounds fun!”

“Hell yeah!” Louis screamed. “Time to show off my beach bod!”

“Sure, as if there’s anything to show off,” Violet snickered. 

“You want to go to the beach?” Brody asked. 

“Despite numerous theories about me being a vampire, I actually quite enjoy the beach,” Vi said. “But someone’s gonna have to bring a beach umbrella and a fuck ton of sunscreen though.”

“On it,” Aasim said. “I’ll bring those and hell you could even ask Clem to help you with the sunscreen.”

Clem blushed as Violet leaned on her shoulders. “Clementine dearest, lather my arm up with the finest lotion won’t you?” Violet mocked in a haughty voice, raising her arm for dramatic effect.

“Sure you’re majesty,” Clem smiled as she rolled her eyes. Vi snickered.

“Clem! You want to go right?” Brody smiled. “Remember? Math class?

Clem tensed a bit. She played it off by laughing, but it came across as nervous laughter. Luckily no one noticed it. Except for Violet who was staring at her with concern written in her eyes.

“Clem? You ok?” Vi whispered. 

“Yeah-?! I’m fine!!” Clem shot up, shaking Violet off her shoulders. “Yeah guys! Let’s go to the beach!”

Everyone cheered and began immediately talking about what to do there. Violet stared up at Clem, who had sat back down to stare at her half eaten sandwich. 

So a beach day it was. They set the date to that Friday after exams to relax and to celebrate. Brody and Aasim arrived ten minutes early to set the place up. Everything to beach towels and water coolers paired with a bulky speaker was all ready to go. 

Marlon and Louis were the first ones to arrive. Both of them were wearing matching swim shorts, which were glaringly annoying neon green and purple with Marlon wearing a sleeveless top. Both of them brought a beach ball and huge grins on their faces.

“Go wild.” Aasim was working on a sandcastle with Brody. “But if you hit the sandcastle you’re a dead man!!”

“Yes!!” Louis smiled hitting the ball into the air. “Fight me scrub!!”

Louis and Marlon went to go destroy each other with a game of beach ball. “Well the boys are here, where’s Vi and Clem?” Brody wondered, trying her best to help Aasim with the sand castle.

“Knowing Clem’s driving skills, they probably crashed the car,” Aasim snickered. “Brod stop your patting it wrong.”

“Hmm,” Brody grumbled focusing on the sand castle.

“There’s my favourite straight couple,” Violet smiled. She was wearing white swim shorts paired with a grey top.

“Ew no, Brody’s been my best friend since diapers, I rather not,” Aasim said, not looking up from the sandcastle.

“Apart of me feels offended but im overall relieved.” Brody smiled.

Brody looked up at Violet. “Pff! What are you wearing?” Brody laughed.

Violet looked down at her ‘I flexed and the sleeves fell off’ top. “What? It was a gift from Clementine and I love all the things my girlfriend gives me, even if it’s totally lame.”

“Speaking of your girlfriend,” Aasim said. “She didn’t crash the car on the way here right? But forty bucks says she did.”

“She coming, she’s in the beach bathroom changing,” Violet said placing herself beside Aasim and Brody under the umbrella. “Scooch, I need the umbrella.”

“Watch your legs! You could hit Aasimtopia!” Aasim whined.

“Hey I thought it was Brodytopilis!” She pouted.

“God you two are insufferable,” Violet sighed, laying on the beach towel. Just then, her phone buzzing. Clementine was calling her. She smiled as she picked up the phone.

“Hey babe, what’s up? Come and soak in the sun with me.” Violet smiled. “Well, after I apply bottles upon bottles of sunscreen first.”

“Uh Vi?” Clem said in a voice that was barely a whisper. “Can you come to the bathroom?”

“What?” Violet said sitting up. “Clem is everything ok?”

“Yeah, but please come? I’m having a dilemma.” Clem said.

“Of course I’ll be right there.” Violet hung up on her. Brody and Aasim stared at her, concerned.

“Is everything ok?” Aasim asked.

“I’m sure everything’s fine,” Violet said standing up. “I just got to go check on Clem though, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Vi rushed to the beach bathroom, hoping to find Clementine happy and ok. She opened the bathroom door, which was surprisingly open.

“Clem?” Violet called out. “Are you here?”

“Yeah,” She answered. “I’m behind the curtain.”

Violet entered the room and closed the door behind her. Locking it just in case anyone accidentally went in. She waited outside the curtain.

“Clem? What’s wrong?” Violet asked. “Did something back happen?”

Clem took one deep breath before answering.

“I’m scared of public beaches,” Clem sighed. 

“Huh? Why didn’t you say something?!” Violet asked.

“Because everybody was so excited to go!” Clem answered. “And I know if I don’t go, everyone would back out because we all want to hang out together.”

“Clem, everybody wants to have fun,” Violet said. “But that doesn’t mean that you should suffer because of it.”

“I just,” She sighed. “I don’t want people staring at me wearing a swimsuit.”

“You don’t have to wear one if you don’t want to,” Violet smiled. “It perfectly fine to just sit and chill at the beach with normal clothes on.”

Clementine stood there for a moment silently contemplating. 

“I don’t?” Clem said pulling the curtain back. Just a little bit to expose her face.

“Of course!” Violet said sincerely. “Luckily I brought some extra clothes, i have shorts and a sleeveless hoodie if you still want to wear clothes without, ya know, dying from heat?”

Clem retreated back into the curtain. “Please give it to me?”

Brody had completely giving up working on Brodytopilis, or is it Aasimtopia? It doesn’t matter anymore. She took one swing of soda as she watched Aasim work on the mini sand city they made for themselves. It was a nightmare.

“..Ok so now we’re gonna need a council for the neighboring city,” Aasim thought out loud. “We can’t have order in our city and leave the other one in complete anarchy! We aren’t monsters!”

“Aasim I think this has gone maybe a smidge too far,” Brody said. “Aasimtopia has gone a bit out of hand.”

“It’s not Aasimtopia anymore! It’s The Aasim Republic!” He argued. “They’ve completely evolved from their barbaric middle ages to a full blown modern society!”

But suddenly, a beach ball hits Aasim’s so called ‘Aasim Empire’ with one blow. He watched in horror as it destroys a portion of a city.

“No! A part of the neighboring city collapsed!” He screamed. “Oh no, they’re have no city council. They’re declaring war on Aasimtopia!”

“Nice job Louis, you ruined Aasim’s nerd city,” Marlon laughed.

“You were the one who threw the ball!” Louis argued. 

“Aasim Republic is in anarchy!” Aasim cried.

“Oh brother, we’ve only been here for ten minutes,” Brody said.

Just then Clementine and Violet appeared from the bathrooms. “Oh no! Louis you destroyed Aasim’s nerd city!” Violet said.

“Hey it wasn’t my fault! Sorry Aasim,” Louis said. “My darling Clementine has arrive! Why aren’t you in a swimsuit?”

“Didn’t feel like it,” Clem chuckled. She reached to grab Violet’s hand. “Now that we're all here, last one in the water gets to sit with Louis in the back seat!”

Clem lifted Violet up into her arms. “Clem!” Vi laughed. “Put me down!!”

“Don’t you see? I’m carrying you to victory!” Clem pressed a kiss on her cheek. 

And so the party began with a literal splash. Of course Louis almost got them kicked off the beach for being overall annoying, but it was a fun day either way. As Brody looked out the window of Clem’s pickup truck, she would say the whole day was a ten out of ten success.


	3. Baseball butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would it be cool if there were a butterfly soup au for these two? It would be such bone apple teeth for me I love butterfly soup
> 
> Anyway here’s Violet gaying over Clem using baseball for 3040 words

“Wait where are we going?” 

“Somewhere where Violet can gay over Clem.”

“Would you two fuck off?” Violet huffed looking back at Aasim and Brody.

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” Brody stuck her tongue out. 

“Ok but seriously where are we going?” Aasim asked.

“We’re going to see the boys play baseball remember?” Violet answered. 

“Really? I thought you hated baseball?” Brody teased. “Is it because Clem’s in the team-“

“One more out of you and I’ll actually end you, Hudson,” Violet spat. 

“She’s using last names Brod! Run!”

Violet rolled her eyes as the two laughed behind her. She needs to focus, right in front of her was a giant field that held the baseball game she was looking for. Violet hate baseball. So much so she’d rather shoot her brains out than go.

But for Clementine, god she would change her plans of staying at home in an instant.

“Hey Vi!” Clem smiled. Earlier that day Clem called her over to her locker to give her something.

“Clem if this is about me not liking baseball I swear I’m gonna punch your face,” Vi walked over.

“Well punch my face, it’s about baseball,” She grinned as Violet groaned. “I wanted to give you something.”

Clementine dropped her varsity jacket in her hands. Violet blushed, she’s giving her a jacket?

“I know nothing I say will convince you, but I have a game tonight, and after the game’s over I like to wear this jacket because it gets a little chilly.” Clem said shyly. “So I figured if I give it to you, you’d have no choice but to go to the game and give it back!”

“And what if I don’t go to the game?” Violet asked.

“Then I guess I’ll just get it back tomorrow,” Clem deflated a bit when she said that. “But I won’t accept it till after the game!”

Violet fiddled with the jackets in her hands. “You really want me to go?”

“Yeah! More than anything,” Clem smiled shyly. “I would love it if you did.”

Violet blushed, trying to mask it by faking annoyance. “Then fine,” She relented. “I’ll go.”

Clementine’s eyes lit up. “You will? Hell yes!” She cheered, grabbing her to give her a quick hug. It lasted for only a few seconds but Violet felt herself burst from her crush hugging her, it was almost electric. 

Violet coughed to make the redness go away. “Well, see you tonight,” Violet moved to leave but Clem reached for her hand. 

“Wait!” Clem called. Violet turned around to meet her amber eyes. Clem took her hat off and placed it on Violet’s head. Vi blushed so hard she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust from all her emotions. This was Clementine ‘I was born with my hat on’ Everett, giving her the hat she treasured.

“I’m gonna need that one back too,” Clementine beamed as she closed her locker and went to her classes, leaving Violet a blushing mess.

And so here she was, wearing Clementine’s hat and jacket, on the way to a baseball game. Violet cringed to herself. She was so weak, she was growing too soft she could feel it.

“Vi just ask her out already!” Brody said with a smile. “She gave you her hat for god’s sake!!”

“Yeah, But she did really wanted me to go to the baseball game,” Violet sighed. “Maybe she did that to get me to go?”

“-That’s bullshit and you know it,” Aasim interrupted. “She fucking loves you Vi.”

“Well I call triple bullshit on that,” Vi scoffed. “Let’s just focus on the game?”

And so they do. Violet realized they came a bit too early, as the team were doing practice drills or whatever those exercises were called on the field. She thinks they’re doing lunges but Violet’s not sure, she skipped PE for most of her lifetime. 

She spotted Clementine talking and laughing with a guy who she thinks is Duck, doing the practice exercises. She blushed as she realized Clem was wearing a sleeveless top which showed off her toned arms. Violet may hate the sport but that alone was enough to get her to go to every game.

“Hey Vi,” Aasim shook out of her thoughts. “Popcorn guy, get me some!”

It took awhile for her to regain her senses. “You got money?” Violet rolled her eyes.

“Come on! I’m your favourite one and only Aasim!” Violet gave him a glare, he sighed and gave her a five. 

Violet walked up to the vendor gave him the money for the popcorn. Just then, a tiny voice spoke from behind her.

“Um excuse me?” Violet turned around to see little Alvin Junior holding a five dollar bill. AJ smiled at her. “Hey Violet!” He grinned.

“What’s up little man,” Violet smiled, grabbing the popcorn. “Here to see your sister?” 

“Yeah! Clem’s so cool when she plays baseball!” AJ said. He approached the vendor with his money.

“Can I please get a popcorn bucket?” He asked the vendor. 

The vendor looked at him and sighed. “Sorry kid, the price has gotten up, I’m gonna need six dollars from you.”

AJ frown as he looked down at his money. Violet’s heart softened, it reminded her of the time Tenn didn’t have enough to buy ice cream from the ice cream truck. She softly placed a hand on AJ’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry bud, I got you covered,” Violet smiled. So she went up to the vendor, pulling out a ten from her own pocket. “Can I have another bucket?” She asked.

“Oh sure! I just take that,” the vendor smiled, giving her another.

Violet gave AJ the popcorn bucket. AJ beamed as he held a bucket that was twice as big as his head. “Wow! Thanks Violet!” He grinned.

“No problem little dude,” Violet high fived him as he went to go show his dad the popcorn he got. Violet gathered her own bucket and went back to her seat, giving it to Aasim.

“Dude, what took you so long?” Aasim asked as he finally got his popcorn.

“Ah it was nothing,” Violet asked. “But shit that is so overpriced dude.”

“It’s not a sports game without overpriced food Vi.”

Violet turned her attention to the field. They were finally starting the game. Violet didn’t pay much attention first, to her it was all just a glorified game for catch. A throw there, a couple of catches here. Violet could almost feel herself yawn. It was a bit boring.

Well, until Clementine entered the field.

Violet wasn’t paying attention first. It was the third set of the game and she was just about done with the whole hit and catch scenario. But she noticed Clem move to the centre of the field to be the pitcher. Violet thought that maybe it was just her lazy eyes looking for something to look at. So she waited for Clem to throw the ball like any other pitcher.

Except she didn’t.

When Clem threw the ball, it shot straight up through the air, landing just above the level to be considered as a strike. Violet glanced at the scoreboard, the other team was two points away from win the game. She looked back at Clem and watched her carefully. Her throws kept getting more erratic. How was she doing that?

“Uh guys?” Violet asked. “What the fuck was that?!”

“It’s called a knuckleball,” Brody said as she stole some popcorn. “It’s this weird throw that makes the ball unpredictable. Clem specializes in it specifically, that’s why Gabe’s the umpire. He’s the only one who can catch her pitches.”

“Its a beautiful baseball marriage!” Aasim chimed.

“Baseball marriage?” Violet grumbled. She consider joined the team before but that made her seriously reconsider. “Nah too much running.”

“Hmm?” Aasim asked.

“What? Nothing.”

As time went on with Clem being the pitcher, Violet could feel herself growing more interesting in the ball game, It was almost thrilling. Violet hoped immensely that they would win. She was sure they would win. As long as Clementine keep doing whatever she was doing (knuckleballing?), she could probably saved their asses.

The last batter when up to the plate. It was the other teams last chance to win this thing. She could see Clem take a deep breath as she threw her ball. The one shot straight in the air before landing on to the umpire's, Gabe’s, hand. Violet sighed in relief. Clem threw the ball again, this time it went as fast as it could. It’s shot straight through the batter onto Gabe, giving the batter one last chance to hit the ball. 

She could see Clementine waver a little. She probably knows the score more than anyone, maybe the nerves finally got to her. This was their defining throw, their one last shot of winning this thing. Violet felt a cold breeze passed by. She shivered as she grabbed her jacket close. 

But it occurred to her that this wasn’t her jacket at all, this was Clementine’s. She were wearing Clem’s hat and her jacket to a baseball game she was in. She stood out from the crowd, as everyone that was even remotely alive knew she would never leave anywhere without her hat on. 

The only question left was why? Why did Clementine do all these things? Violet could lie to herself and say to get her to the baseball game, but the hat was the real life proof that’s it’s not. This hat worth more than a baseball game, so that means her reason is too. So if it’s not for baseball then that means-

Then it clicked. Like a metaphoric light bulb turned on in her head. She likes her back. Clementine likes her back. Violet blinked. It was like she saw the light for the first time.

She shot up from her seat and cupped her hands over her mouth. “COME ON CLEM!!” She yelled. “YOU CAN DO THIS!!”

For a brief moment, their eyes meet. And there she was, her amber eyes glisten as she realized Violet was there to see her, play the sport she so hated. It almost made her laugh. And with a smile, Clem turned back to the batter and threw one last knuckleball. The batter missed and Gabe caught it, raising his hand up high. The crowd cheered. They won. But to Violet, it was all a silent confirmation.

She likes her, she likes her, she likes her.

Violet sat back down and buried her head in her hands. “You guys were right,” She said catching the attention of both Aasim and Brody. “I’m so fucking dumb.” 

“You gotta be more specific, I’m right about all of things,” Aasim shoved the last of the popcorn in his mouth.

“Clem likes me back,” Violet blushed.

“Well duh, everyone can see it,” Brody joked. “And that whole display earlier? It was like watching a baseball soap opera.”

“Oh god, do you think everybody saw that?” Violet pulled her, Clem’s, hat down.

“Dude, the stadium was quiet when you yelled, and your wearing Clementine’s hat,” She stated. “So yeah, I think so.”

Violet huffed. “Whatever, let’s just go to the field and greet them ok?” 

“Good idea,” Aasim said. “All that popcorn and sitting down is making me queasy.”

So they all stood up from their spot to go to the field. But just before Violet could move, a tiny hand grabbed her sleeve. She turned around, and it’s was AJ and a tall man, she assumes is AJ’s and Clementine’s dad and her law teacher, Lee Everett. 

“This is Violet!” AJ smiled. “She’s the one who bought the popcorn!”

Lee smiled at her sheepishly. “Ms Cardarelli! thank you so much! But let me pay you back, I insist!”

“Oh it’s ok Mr. Everett!” Violet responded. “I wanted to pay for him, he’s such a nice boy.”

“I appreciate it but let me at least pay you back,” Lee held out six dollars. “You’re truly a nice person Violet, thank you.”

She took the six dollars. “It’s no big deal,” She smiled sheepishly. 

“Are you going to see Clem?” AJ beamed. “Can I come?”

“Of course!” Violet smiled. “If that’s ok?”

AJ looked up at Lee. “Of course AJ, just tell Clem I’ll be waiting for the both of you back home.”

AJ cheered as he and Violet caught up to Brody and Aasim. “Hey there AJ! How’s it hanging little man?” Brody said as she high fived AJ. 

“Where’d you find him?” Aasim asked. 

“Oh I ran into him and Mr Everett,” Violet adjusted her cap. Her blood ran cold, she was still wearing Clementine’s hat, when she was talking to her dad. “Oh shit I was wearing Clem’s hat while I was talking to him. You think he suspects anything?”

“He’s you’re law teacher right?” He asked. Violet nodded. “Expect Fs in your future.”

“Well shit.”

They walked towards the field to see the whole team. Louis, Marlon, Duck and Gabe were crowding around Clementine, they were cheering their victory. 

“Who the best knuckleballer in town?! You are!!” Louis screamed. “We’re going to fucking nationals!”

AJ smiled as he spotted his sister, running straight towards her.

“Fucking Nationals yeah!” He yelled jumping on to her arms. 

“AJ! Dont say that! Dad would kill me!” Clem pouted. 

“But you and your friends say it all the time!”

“It’s for older kids, AJ,” Duck chimed in.

“I’m old!” He argued. 

“Oh really?” Clem teased. “That means you don’t want disco broccoli anymore?”

“No! I love disco broccoli!” He cried.

The group laughed as Brody, Aasim, and Violet approached them. Violet could feel her hands getting clammy. She took a deep breath and continued walking.

“Nice job Clem! Those knuckleballs were sick!” Brody cheered. Clementine laughed.

“It wasn’t that great, I was just doing want I could to help the team,” she said sheepishly.

“She’s right though,” Violet interjected. “Those knuckleballs were pretty cool.”

When their eyes met, Violet felt her heart stop. It was almost magical. Clementine what still wearing her baseball uniform, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Clem smiled at her. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Violet smiled back, taking off Clem’s hat. “I believe this is yours?”

Clementine took her hat back and placed it on her head. Violet moved to take the jacket off but Clementine stopped her. “Keep it,” She said. “It really suits you.”

Violet snorted. “Aren’t you cold?” She asked, semi jokingly.

“Surprisingly no,” A breeze flew by causing Clem to visibly shiver, which made Violet giggle a little. “Maybe just a bit?”

“Come on Clem! Take the jacket!” Violet insisted. 

“No way!” She replied. “You looked beautiful in it.”

Violet blushed, feeling her cold clammy hands in her pockets. Finally all the flirting made sense, she was still a massive dork though. She turned to the group behind her, who were silently watching the whole thing.

“Don’t stop now!” Louis said. “It’s like watching my grandma’s telenovelas!”

“Louis shut up,” Violet cringed. “Can you guys give us some privacy?”

“That’s probably for the best,” Marlon said. “Guess who just got paid!! Pizza on me suckers!!” The group cheered as they came to agreement, walking away together to get pizza.

Violet turned back to Clementine, heart pounding on her chest. Clementine looked back, her smile wide with rosy cheeks. Violet wanted to believe it was because of the cold weather, but now she’s starting to believe it’s because of her. 

Violet took off the scarf she was wearing, wrapping it around Clementine. Clementine only blushed deeper, which completely confirms Violet’s suspicion.

“So how’d you like the game?” Clem asked.

“Well if I had to be honest, it was so boring,” Violet said.

“Yet you cheered for me?” Clem smiled.

“At the end, yeah,” Violet laughed crossing her arms. “I guess I did.”

Clem’s smile wavered a little. “To be honest, I thought you weren’t going to come,” Clem rubbed the back of her neck.

“But I said I would?” Vi replied.

“Yeah but I over think you know?” She laughed dryly.

The two stood in silence for a minute. Violet took one deep breath, she opened her mouth to say-

“I have something to tell you,” Clementine said. “I have the hugest crush on you.”

Violet’s mouth hung open. “Wow?!” Vi kinda screeched. “I mean I already knew but it kinda feels weird hearing you say it.”

“Wait huh?” Clem frowned. “You, think it’s weird? Oh god I’m so sorry-“

“No no no!” Violet said grabbing her shoulders. “Wait I didn’t mean it like that!”

“No its fine I get it,” Clem shrunk. “I’d like it if we could still be friends-“

Violet didn’t think or hesitate. She pulled her forward, kissing her straight on the lips. Violet could feel Clementine instantly pushing forward, further deepening the kiss. Violet could almost cry. She had dreams and fantasies but none of them matched up to the real thing.

Finally after a lifetime, they pulled away from each other. Violet gathered herself up. “What I meant to say was,” She panted. “I like you too, you big dumb dork.”

“Oh?” Clem beamed. “Oh!”

Clem pulled her close to kiss again. Violet sighed in content. This was all she ever wanted in life. Fuck school, fuck parents, fuck everything, this made it all worth it.

The two pulled away from each other with big goofy smiles on their faces. “I mean, I kinda knew you did when I saw you from the bleachers,” Clem admitted. “You’re Violet ‘I don’t do shit for anyone’ Cardarelli, yet you were here.”

“I just took one glance at your hat on my head and it all came to me,” Violet smiled. “You really love this hat.”

“Yup! I guess that says something,” Clem sighed, reaching to hold Violet’s hand. Violet took her hand, placing her head on Clem’s shoulders. “Let’s go find the boys, Louis is probably annoying the shit out of some poor employees.”

And so they walked out of the field, hand in hand. Violet was definitely going to the next game, and every game after that. Because for Clementine, she wouldn’t miss it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I really do love you all as much as I love these two thanks so much for the support xd


	4. Look How They Shine For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again at the apocalypse and Clem and Vi find a guitar and are really good at it for some reason 
> 
> Also thanks to Crazy Rich Asians I like Yellow by Coldplay again xd it’s the ultimate Violentine song tbh
> 
> Oh yeah it’s sad I tried to make it so

“This song’s kinda stupid.”

Clementine looked up at the sky. The roof really was the definitely the place to be. The view was so clear and amazing. It was like she could count all the stars in the sky if she could.

“You’re just mad you cant play the song,” Clem teased. “You suck at guitar.”

Violet made a face as she laughed. “Dork I'm trying my best!!” She poked the guitar as she held the music sheet in her hand. “I mean I’m not wrong, look at these lyrics, ‘your skin and bones turn into something beautiful?’ It’s doesn't make sense? How?”

“Yeah but It’s a metaphor dum dum, most of them don’t,” Clementine took the music sheet and read it. “...Wait play some I wanna try.”

Violet adjusted the guitar in her hands. “Alright, but it’s gonna be really bad.”

As soon as she started playing, Clementine couldn’t help but feel calmness in her soul. All was surprisingly peaceful, considering the apocalypse. She took a deep breath, singing couldn’t be that hard.

“Look at the stars- ah fuck,” Clem’s voice cracked as Violet let out a little laugh. Clem pouted. 

“I’m sorry Clem but you’re clearly not a singer,” Violet smirked.

“Hey let me try one more time at least!” She continued pouting.

Vi giggled as she started the song up again. It was moments like these where Clementine could just, feel. It didn’t matter that it was only for a little while, she could be happy for a few seconds. And moments like that where rare, especially now.

“...Look at the stars, look how they shine for you,” Clem sang. She was a bit nervous, the song was unfamiliar to her. Hoping who ever this songwriter was, they were at least a bit ok with it. “...And everything you do, it was all yellow.”

Clem glanced at the stars above her, for some reason she could feel the stars filling her soul. It was like so much warmth was surrounding her body as she sang to the flashing lights that inhibit the sky. They’re were so many, she’d never seen anything like it. It made her feel so small, yet so big at the same time.

“I came along, I wrote song for you,” She sang. “And everything you do, it was called yellow.”

“It sounds like you’re talking about pee,” Violet stopped playing to laugh. Clem rolled her eyes, lightly shoving Violet on her shoulder. Violet stuck her tongue out.

“I’m trying to sing,” Clem feigned annoyance. “Artist in the making here.”

Violet continued her strumming. “I’ll let the maker do their thing then,” She smiled.

Clem rolled her eyes and took another deep breath. “You’re skin, oh yeah you’re skin and bones, turn in, to something beautiful.”

Clem felt herself slowly shifting near Violet, making sure to not mess with her strumming. Violet herself naturally following suit, almost like it they were to magnets being drawn towards the other. Clementine could see Violet’s face bathing in the moonlight from the corner of her eyes. She tried her best to stay calm, but she really was beautiful. 

Maybe the song made sense after all.

“You know,” Clementine continued blushing she sang the lines. “You know I love you so, oh.”

She slowly looked up at Violet. She was staring back, seamlessly stopping herself from playing the guitar. Clementine stared into her green eyes, taking another huge breath, like she had been doing so much of tonight. And she sang the last lyric.

“You know I love you so.”

And just like that, Violet couldn’t handle it. Silent tears fell from her face she stared into Clementine’s eyes. Clem’s face quickly turned to worry, she said something wrong. She should’ve been so forward with the song. She fuck up she fuck up she fuck up she fuck-

“It’s not supposed to be like this,” Violet cried crossing her arms. “Marlon’s was suppose to find this guitar, Minnie was suppose to- I’m not suppose to-“

Violet casted the guitar away and buried into herself. Clementine couldn’t believe what was happening. Violet never had such a reaction to something, it was new. Clementine drew her hand, but was hesitant to touch her, not to give the girl a hard time during her panic attack.

“Breathe,” Clementine said placing her hand near hers, just close enough to not have it touch. “Hey come just breath in and out.”

She took a risk, she moved closer and touched her hand. Violet looked up, red eyes and stuffy nose, her eyes reflecting the moon. Clementine wanted so bad to rid all the sadness from her tiny body. Once she knew it was okay to touch her, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She pulled in into the deepest hug she could muster, hoping to was enough to give her a slightest bit of comfort.

Like she did for her, countless times.

And for awhile Violet just, cried. She cried her heart and soul onto Clem’s shoulders. It’s been awhile since Violet just let herself go like this. Sure there were bad nights, nights where she could only think about Minerva and no one else but, not like this. She hadn’t wailed and screamed and cried, not in a long time. It was almost calming.

Clementine was calming.

And as her crying died down, they just spent minutes holding onto each other. Like they were lifeboats in a sea of unforgiving sadness. Clementine took her sleeve and gently wiped Violet’s face the best she could. Violet would push her away but she was tired, all she wanted to do was hold on the little hope she had left.

“...I tried to make jokes about it,” Her voice croaking. “I thought it would make it easier, but when we found that guitar, I just couldn’t-“

Clementine listened to her intently, hanging on the every word she said as her body became wracked with sobs. “I miss her, so much,” Violet sobbed. “I wanted to hurt Marlon so bad after hearing what he did to but, he’s fucking dead.“ 

Violet squeezed her eyes shut. “But I now I can’t even do that,” She whispered. “And Minerva’s still gone.”

Clementine didn’t know what to say. Violet was opening up to her and she couldn’t say a word. All she could do was squeeze her reassuringly, provide her comfort.

And for Violet it was enough.

“...I-I,” Violet said. It was barely a whisper. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“You know, despite everything.”

Tears pricked at the corner of Clementine’s eyes. Never had she heard those words before. Clementine whipped away her tears before they could start. It wasn’t her turn to cry, it was Violet’s.

“Of course,” Clementine whispered back, savouring her hush words when she could. “I care about you, a lot.”

That was possibly the closes Clementine got to expressing her feelings about her. It wasn’t a lie that Clementine had feelings for the girl she held in her arms. She wants so bad to reveal her feelings and kiss her until all her suffering turned to dust.

But she was still hurting, and you need to hurt before you heal. So she helps her heal. She helps her hunt and fish. She helps her scavenge and provide. She helps her have fun.

And she waits. Because, it’s not her time to take the spotlight and steal her heart away. And when it is, it would be Violet’s decision, not hers.

And right now, all the matters was how Violet had dozed off in her arms without even realizing it. Clementine looked at her peaceful face, brushing away any stray hair strands that cover it. Even in the pale moonlight, she was still beautiful as ever. 

Clementine planted a kiss on her forehead, wishing her goodnight. She carried her to her dorm room. Hoping tomorrow would be a better day. 

Because she deserves it, all of them do.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them ok


End file.
